


The Five Times Yuuri and Viktor Kissed Him, and the One Time He Kissed Them Back

by nefarious_irusu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Boys Kissing, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Multi, OT3, Other, Short, Short & Sweet, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu
Summary: “So… you're officially retiring now?”





	1. Chapter 1

“So… you're officially retiring now?”

Yuuri fingered the silver medal around his neck, glancing at Viktor. Paying no mind to the bronze around his own, Viktor nodded. The weight of gold around Yuri's neck suddenly felt much heavier as he realized that he might actually _miss_ their annoying presence at competitions next season.

“Idiots,” he snarled. “One season together and you're done?” He glanced from Yuuri's medal to Viktor's, adding, “You didn't even beat me. You aren't even going to try again?”

Yuuri's mouth hung open at the outburst, his hand dropping from his medal to rest on Yuri's shoulder. He instinctively shoved away from the touch, vibrating with anger. How could they leave after just _one season_?

“Yura,” Viktor whispered gently, “I'm not going to beat you. I'm getting too old, and you're at your prime.”

Yuri blinked back the tears gathering in his eyes as Yuuri added, “you earned that medal, Yuri. You deserved to win gold, this year and last.”

Yuri seethed, clenching his teeth and turning away from them before they could read the hurt expression on his face. “Whatever,” he spat. “Enjoy your _retirement_.”

“Who said we're retiring?” Viktor quipped, stopping Yuri in his tracks. He froze, spinning on his heel and glaring at Viktor.

“You just did, asshole!”

“From skating in competitions,” Viktor explained.

“But not from the skating world entirely,” Yuuri added.

Yuri kicked the ground, staring down at the new scuff mark that had formed on his sneaker. “Yeah? Well who the hell are you going to coach if you're _both_ done skating?”

“You,” Viktor said, much too confidently.

“If you'll let us,” Yuuri whispered, barely audible.

Yuri's pulse began to swim in his ears. They weren't _leaving_. They still wanted to stick around the skating scene, to stick around _him_. Yuri swallowed twice, finally looking up at them when he knew his face was fierce enough.

“I'm not sure about being coached by a bronze and silver medalist,” he smirked.

Viktor returned the sly grin, throwing his arm around Yuuri's shoulders. “I was getting gold medals before you were out of diapers,” he said cooly.

Yuri rolled his eyes, shrugging. “Fine. I guess you can be my coaches.” He desperately tried not to sound as happy about it as he truly was.

Yuuri broke into a wide grin, with Viktor following close behind. Business-like, Viktor unhinged himself from Yuuri to clap his hands together. “Perfect! Then we will see you in Hatsetsu after the break to start your training!”

“What?” Yuri gaped as they started to walk past him. “You expect me to move to Japan?”

“Of course,” Viktor replied, as if it was obvious.

“I don't think Yakov needs anymore skaters crowding his rink,” Yuuri added.

“I can't just pack up my life and-"

Viktor paused in the doorway, taking a step back to cup Yuri's cheek with his hand. On the other cheek, he pressed a firm kiss. “Safe travels,” he murmured. “We’ll see you in three weeks.”

They were gone in an instant, leaving Yuri dazed. Whether it was from the conversation itself, or Viktor's farewell kiss, he didn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

“Try it again!”

Yuri nearly vibrated, narrowly suppressing the catlike growl that rose in his throat. He launched himself into the jump again, under-rotating again. As he hit the ice, he scraped his arm and cringed.

“Again!”

“Viktor, I think you're pushing him too har-"

“Shut up!” Yuri shouted to Yuuri, getting back up. “I can do it.”

“Viktor,” Yuuri tried again, as Yuri failed the jump for the twenty-seventh time that afternoon.

“He said that he can do it,” Viktor argued. “So let him do it.”

Anger boiled in Yuri's blood, but he was unsure whether it was from himself or Viktor. Viktor might be _disappointed_ that he wasn't landing the jump, but Yuri was _furious_ with himself for fucking it up.

Twenty-eight.

Twenty-nine.

“Yuri, please, at least have some water,” Yuuri begged.

Yuri paused long enough to glance at Yuuri, his hand outstretched with a water bottle and brows furrowed. “Please,” he repeated.

Yuri glowered, but skated to where Yuuri stood. He grabbed the bottle and took a swig before thrusting it back into Yuuri's shaking hand. He was stopped by Yuuri's fingers around his wrist as he tried to launch himself back out to the center of the ice.

“Here, wait,” Yuuri whispered. Yuri's eyes closed on instinct as a towel moved in front of his face. Yuuri gently wiped away the sweat from his cheeks and forehead in slow, careful motions. “There you go,” he whispered when he pulled away.

Yuri mumbled a quick “thanks" before rushing back to the middle of the ice. He wouldn't admit it, but he did feel a bit more clear-headed after the hydration and Yuuri's quick but tender care.

Thirty.

Thirty-One.

On the thirty-second jump, Yuri landed on his side and stayed there, curling up. The ice was nice and cool against his sweaty skin, and the world began to morph and spin around him. Viktor's voiced drained away mid-shout, and Yuri curled tighter into himself.

“Hey, hey,” Viktor got to him first, moving him upright. 

Yuuri knelt down in front of him as Viktor held him up from behind, checking him over for wounds. “Yuri,” he sighed softly.

“I'm fine,” Yuri barked, more angry with himself for missing the jump yet again than them.

Yuuri shook his head, incredulous, and took Yuuri's hand into his own. “No, look.”

Yuri stared at his own hand, where a pink and steadily reddening scrape spread over two of his knuckles. He snickered, “I guess you'll just have to cut the whole hand off.”

Viktor hummed from behind him. “Definitely emergency surgery. How will you go on?”

Yuuri smiled coyly, tilting his head to the side. “No, no,” he murmured, lifting Yuri's knuckles, “I think a kiss will do just fine.”

Yuuri's lips warmed his cold hand, lingering on his knuckles for much longer than expected. Yuri held in the breath he’d sucked in, only releasing it when the touch had diminished into nothing.

“All better?” Yuuri asked.

“All better.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonight I'm drowning, so I'll write to try and keep myself afloat.

“Should I braid it?”

Yuri fingered his own strands, ones that Viktor had flounced over his bare shoulders moments before. Yuri stared into the mirror ahead, watching Viktor comb through his long locks with his fingers. Viktor had hair this long, maybe years before- Yuri was sure he would style it better than he ever could.

“Yeah,” he finally agreed. “If you think it will look good.”

Yuuri hummed from a few feet away, sipping at a bubble tea as Viktor got to work. “I think it will look nice,” he supplied. “We should put some sparkles in it, too, and maybe a bit of eyeshadow, to match your costume.”

Now the two of them were getting out of control. “I don't want sparkly makeup,” Yuri argued. “I only like _fierce_ makeup.”

Viktor snickered behind him, accidentally pulling Yuri's hair a bit too hard. Yuuri grinned, his straw between his top and bottom teeth. “I don't think _fierce_ is really going to fit your costume,” Yuuri pointed out.

Yuri looked down at the silver, form-fitting costume that he work. Both of his shoulders were exposed, and pieces of his torso and legs were hidden by nothing more than pieces of light green, glittery mesh. Tufts of the same mesh fabric made a half-skirt around his waist, covering one thigh and half of his butt.

He sighed, shrugging. “Fine,” he grumbled. “No makeup at all then.”

“No foundation? Highlighting?” Viktor asked, sounding disappointed.

“No, I don't have anything to cover up. I haven't had a pimple since I was seventeen.”

Yuuri laughed this time, joining Yuri on the bench. “You've only been eighteen for a few months, Yuri.”

Yuri rolled his eyes, swiping Yuuri's bubble tea from him and taking a sip. He chewed on one of the round beads that entered his mouth, surprised at how sweet the taste was. Yuuri pouted playfully, bumping shoulders with him.

“You could have _asked_ if you wanted some.”

Yuri began to mimic Yuuri in a mocking tone, handing the drink back to him and making him burst out in another fit of laughter. “You are still such a brat!”

This time, Yuri shouldered Yuuri, hard enough to make Viktor sigh dramatically. “Does no one care that I'm _trying_ to style Yura's hair, here?”

Yuri grinned at Yuuri, shaking his head insolently. “Nope.”

“Well,” Viktor tugged on Yuri's hair firmly enough that he had to arch his neck to stare up at him as he spoke, “you should. Because I'm your coach, and your hairdresser, now, too.”

Yuri smirked, leaning his head back against Viktor's chest. “Don't you think you're a little old to be changing professions?”

Viktor cast him a lopsided grin, shaking his head. “This old dog can learn new tricks. Anyway, I have years of styling my own hair up my sleeve.” Viktor tugged at Yuri's hair again, gentle enough for it not to hurt. “Now,” he whispered, pressing a quick kiss to Yuri's forehead before guiding his head forward again, “be still.”

Viktor's lips lingered on Yuri's skin long after his hair had been braided, and even as he took to the ice. The air around him was cold, but his head remained warm and tingling where Viktor had kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

It was getting cool in Hatsetsu. Yuri slid his fingers into the chilled sand on either side of him, only finding it to be colder a layer deeper. He shivered as an ocean breeze cut through his blazer, moving his hands to pull his jacket around him tighter. His nose was growing numb; he really shouldn't have stayed out for this long.

“Yuri?”

Yuuri was next to him before Yuri could answer him, wrapping both arms around him tightly. Yuri couldn't have felt another prickle of cold if he wanted to.

“You're freezing. How long have you been out here?”

Yuri shrugged, leaning into Yuuri's warmth without complaint. “A while, I guess. I stayed here after my morning jog.”

Yuuri hummed, nudging Yuri's cold cheek with his warm nose. “I can leave, if you came here to be alone.”

Yuri shook his head. “I didn't. I just came here to breathe.”

Yuuri seemed to understand without an explanation. “It's always easier to breathe by the shore,” he agreed. “I always came here a lot when I needed to get away from everything.”

They were silent for a while, the waves breaking on the shore at a steady pace. Salt filled Yuri's lungs, mixing with the scent of Yuuri's strong, spicy cologne. It was something like cinnamon and pine.

“Viktor will worry if we aren't back soon,” Yuuri finally murmured.

 _Who cares_ , Yuri thought, narrowly keeping himself from saying the words aloud. Instead, he sighed. “Yeah,” he muttered. “Let's go back, then.”

Yuuri stood up first, the ghost of his warmth leaving Yuri as cold as ice. The wind suddenly seemed to pick up, whipping through him as Yuuri held out his hand. Yuri accepted it, letting Yuuri hoist him up.

“We should go on jogs together, sometime,” Yuuri murmured as they began the journey home. 

“Yeah,” he agreed, sighing as Yuuri wrapped his arm around his shoulders. He couldn't help but move even closer to the touch- it soothed the icy winds in his chest. “That would be good.”

There was something different about Yuuri by the time they reached his and Viktor's apartment. He placed his hand over Yuri's on the doorknob, stopping him from opening it up.

“Wait, I…” Yuuri looked everywhere but Yuri's firm gaze, chewing on his lower lip. “I just wanted you to know that I'm glad you let us coach you, and… I'm also glad you let us get close to you.”

Yuri's heart thudded up into his throat, getting stuck in his windpipe and making it hard to breathe. They could be so much closer, regardless how long it had taken them to get this far. Unable to speak, he nodded dumbly.

“I hope you never retire,” Yuuri murmured. He pressed a fleeting kiss to Yuri's cheek, finally moving his hand over Yuri's to twist open the doorknob. “Vitya, we're home!”

Yuri stayed lost in a daze of sweet words and brief kisses.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuri was shaking as he waited for his name to be called. He rarely got _this_ nervous before a performance, and this was an exhibition skate, no less. But it wasn't about the skating, or the routine, itself. It was about _who_ he was skating it with.

“Are you ready, Yura?”

“Yuri, you're shaking. Are you alri-"

“I'm fine,” Yuri mumbled, trying to take comfort in the way each of them took one of his hands into theirs. “I'll be fine.”

As he was announced, Yuri let go of their hands and stepped onto the ice. Two sets of blades followed after him, on either side. The thunderous crowd filled his ears, only being drowned out by his music starting up. _Agape_.

They had taught him a lot about unconditional love, both as a young teenager, and in the past three years. As they skated around each other, that love showed. Yuri flew into the air as Viktor lifted him, eyes falling shut with complete trust. He knew Viktor wouldn't let him fall.

Yuuri and him locked arms, completing a parallel step sequence. Yuuri was close enough to whisper in his ear, “you're doing amazing, keep it up.”

The music came to a close not long after a taxing series of jumps, and the crowd went wild again as the three of them took a bow. Yuri stood between his coaches and best friends with his hands linked in theirs, bending down as a rain shower of flowers and stuffed animals poured down on them.

“You were wonderful, Yura,” Viktor grinned at him. 

Yuuri scooped up an orange striped stuffed cat as they skated off the ice, thrusting it into Yuri's arms as they moved to the sidelines. “It looks like a tiger, yeah?”

Finally away from the noise and excitement, Yuri was grateful when the locker room door shut behind them. “Finally, some peace and-"

“Yura, we're so _proud_ of you!”

“You really put your heart into that performance!”

“Ah!” 

Yuri gasped as they tag-teamed him, both of them tackling him from either side. They landed in a sweaty heap on the padded floor, Yuri cocooned between them. Viktor's eyes were sparkling almost as much as Yuuri's smile.

“Clumsy old men,” Yuri grumbled half-heartedly.

Yuuri only grinned wider. “We're so proud of you, Yuri,” he whispered.

Two sets of lips conquered his cheeks just as coordinated as their hug attack. Yuri gasped at the sudden sensation, blushing so hot he could feel his face reddening. When the heat of their lips diminished, his blush still remained.

“You're cute when you blush like that,” Viktor teased him.

“Leave me alone,” Yuri mumbled, but he made no move to untangle himself from their arms.

“No,” Yuuri asserted, the sternest Yuri had ever heard him. “We’ll never leave you.”

This time, Yuri was prepared when their lips landed on his cheeks once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Viktor and Yuuri were always showering him in affectionate touches, but they were all platonic. Yuri knew that, and had accepted it long ago. For three years, he had opened up to them more and more, and they had done the same to him.

“We love you, Yura.”

The first time Viktor had said those words, Yuri froze. He stuttered like a fool and his face grew hot. He had ended up slamming his bedroom door in Viktor's face and screaming into his pillow. It certainly wasn't his finest moment.

“We love you, Yura.”

Now, he could answer them easily. 

“I love you, too,” he would mumble before shutting his door for the night. They were the only two people he had ever let in, and they were probably the only two people that he ever would.

“You don't have your eye on anyone?”

“Huh?” Yuri nearly choked on his soda at Yuuri's words.

“You know… you don't have a crush on anyone? Think that they're attractive?”

Yuri felt his face growing hot, and he shrugged. “I… don't think I have a crush on anyone.”

Yuuri nodded, placing his hand over Yuri's on the kitchen table. Viktor cleared his throat, seriousness overtaking him.

“Are you asexual?”

Yuri shook his head. “I don't think so.” He thought about it for a moment, sighing. “I don't know,” he corrected himself. “I've never even kissed anyone before.”

Viktor hummed, cocking his head. “That's because you never kiss us back.”

Yuri froze, his cheeks surely the color of a ripe tomato. “I don't mean… I've never kissed anyone _on the lips_ ,” he corrected himself, growing more flustered by the second.

“We know what you meant,” Yuuri offered quietly.

Yuri's pulse began to pound in his ears. Just what were they getting at? They had never tried to kiss him on the lips, only showering him in platonic cheek and forehead kisses, or childishly kissing his minor injuries.

“I don't understand,” he croaked.

“We would like to kiss you,” Yuuri began.

“On the lips,” Viktor interrupted.

“But we didn't want to overstep our boundaries,” Yuuri finished.

Yuri darted his eyes between them, searching for any sign of malice or jokes. But all he saw was two sets of expectant eyes awaiting his response. He twisted his hands together, repeating,

“You want to kiss me?”

They nodded.

“On the lips?”

They nodded again.

“Like couples do? Like… romantically?”

With the third nod, both of them moved closer. Yuuri took Yuri's hands into his, carefully breaking them apart. Viktor tucked back a lock of his hair.

“Nothing has to change, if you don't feel the same way about us,” Viktor encouraged him.

“We can pretend this talk never happened and go back to how we were,” Yuuri added.

“ _Idiots_.”

“Wha-"

Yuri turned his head before Yuuri could finish his statement, shutting his eyes and pressing their lips together. Yuri swallowed the surprised sound that he made, melting under the fire Yuuri's lips lit inside him. He barely took a breath after pulling back, leaving Yuuri stunned as he turned to Viktor.

Viktor was more prepared. He cradled the back of Yuri's head with his hand, leaning into the kiss before it even happened. When their lips met, Viktor sighed softly, tickling Yuri's nose with his exhale. Viktor sucked on his lower lip, teasing, as they ended the touch.

“Idiots,” Yuri repeated, softer.

“Do you know how long we've wanted to do that?” Yuuri whispered, looking near tears.

“Probably about as long as I have,” Yuri retorted.

Yuri didn't protest when Yuuri guided their lips together once more.


End file.
